Prodigal Son
by Kazaam'sMom
Summary: Um, major spoilers for the new season. This is how I see continuation after Inside Outset one week after. DuCaine but focused on the relationship between H and Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

This is a oneshot I developed in thirty minutes after watching Monday's episode. I've got some more ideas, so if you like it, there can be more.

Horatio: If those scratches are from my **son **and anything has happened to him, I am going to come back to this room and you will leave it in a _bag._

Kyle: I did what you said, I fought back.

Horatio: I know you did son, I know you did.

Kyle: Why are you doing this?

Horatio: I'm doing this because I'm your father, Kyle. I know you don't believe me, and we can't talk about it now, but we will. C'mon.

Horatio: Pass the word, Oscar. That kid is untouchable from here on in, you understand?

THE STORY

It was a hot afternoon in Miami. Standing outside the minimum security prison, Horatio Caine cast a long shadow in the late day's sun. Pausing for a moment, he glanced to the sky, as if assessing his position on the earth. Then, sunglasses in hand, he strode into the building.

Someone was shoving him, growing continually rougher. Kyle Harmon blearily opened his eyes to find one of his cell mates, Oscar, standing over him.

"Get up kid, the guard says you got a visitor," he said without preamble. "And if it's your old man, tell him I been good to you. I keep my word."

Kyle shuffled alongside a guard, replaying Oscar's words in his head. He had a sinking feeling he knew who it was going to be. Sure enough, Lieutenant Caine sat at a visitors table. In an effort to avoid meeting the Lieutenant's eyes, Kyle glanced around the room. It appeared to be a private interrogation room, not a normal prison visitation center like Kyle had been expecting. Not that Kyle had experience in those matters; that preformulated idea came from watching the Blue Brothers movie once at the best of his foster homes. There was only one cop too, a uniform from Miami Dade County.

"What are you doing here?" Kyle states as he was seated at the silver table. Cold. Impersonal. Prison.

Lieutenant Caine paused after nodding at Kyle's escort. The guard left. "Well Kyle, I am here to check on you."

"…because I'm your son?" Kyle confirmed, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice.

"That's right Kyle. And because I care."

There was a momentary pause. Kyle stared attentively at his lap. He could feel Horatio's gaze on him, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. "I know we didn't have much time to talk last time, and I owe you an explanation," Horatio began.

Again there was a long pause, as Horatio waited for an angry rebuttal from the troubled kid. There was none. A week in prison must have quieted him down, he realized with an odd feeling.

"I ran a lab test, a DNA check, to confirm my suspicions Kyle. I know this is hard to hear, but…"

Kyle suddenly exploded, cutting into Horatio's soft tone. "So what, you just run a DNA check on every kid who passes through your joint?"

The Lieutenant had the good grace to look down. Finally, Kyle thought. Let him be uncomfortable. The tables quickly turned though, as Horatio smiled. Clearly something was amusing him. Great.

"Surely Kyle, you noticed we look startlingly similar. I'm not even sure where the idea came from, but staring at your mug shot, you just seemed so familiar. Maybe it's a side-effect from too many years as a crime scene investigator, but I wanted to satisfy my own curiosity. When I asked you your birth date, it all started becoming clearer. As I got a lab technician to run the test, I had my sister in law do some private investigating. The DNA was a match."

Horatio didn't know if he felt relieved or sick, but he sat back and tried to gauge Kyle's reaction.

"So, my mother…but…your name isn't listed on my birth certificate. How do you explain that?" Kyle's tone was accusing.

"The name on your birth certificate…John Waldon, was the name your mother knew me by. That was an alias I used while doing undercover work in Pensacola. I'm ashamed she never knew my real name, but it's part of that life. You tell no one your real identity. We...we dated for a few months in 1990. Seriously, I thought. Then she disappeared. I had no idea where she went, or why. And believe me, I tried my best to find her." Horatio ducked his head in shame. "I had no idea she was pregnant."

"Yeah, well, my mother wasn't exactly the best person. Or so social services say anyways. I barely remember her. It's uh…it's not like it's your fault or anything." That was as close to forgiveness as Kyle could get. This was just too weird.

Horatio suddenly looked up at Kyle, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Thank you son."

After a few quiet minutes, the Miami Dade officer spoke up. "Uh, Lieutenant Caine, our time's up for today. We can probably get more for next week. Just have to do some talking to the higher-ups." The guard sounded apologetic.

"It's alright officer, I understand. We'll work on that," Horatio promised, never taking his eyes off his son. "Kyle," he nodded.

Kyle sat in silence until a guard returned, pulled him up, and he returned from whence he came.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! I realized I forgot to mention this is a DuCaine fiction. Well, it's meant to center on Horatio and Kyle, but Calleigh plays her part. After all, she's his Bullet Girl

I hope to update more regularly, but college and life get in the way. I wouldn't get your hopes up, ha!

* * *

The next week, Lieutenant Caine arrived again at the prison. The process was repeated. Kyle was escorted to a private room, where Horatio sat waiting. Horatio smiled slightly at Kyle as he was walked in.

"Good afternoon Kyle"

"Hey, uh…how are you?" Kyle asked, feeling foolish for having asked.

Horatio on the other hand could have shouted for joy. The boy's in prison for crying out loud and thinks to ask after Horatio.

"I'm fine Kyle. I wanted to see how you're doing, and talk to you about a few things."

When he had paused for a minute, Kyle looked up. "I'm okay I guess. They…the other prisoners, haven't been too bad. This guy, Oscar, he watches my back. Did you ask him to? He keeps telling me to tell you he's keeping his word…"

"Oscar owes me a favor," Horatio started firmly, "So he is to be protecting you. Life's tough in prison, and I'm not about to lose you Kyle. Not after this long…" Horatio's voice was soft and trailed off.

Suddenly, he scooted his chair forward. "Kyle, when you get out…I can talk to social services. You're still a minor, so you would be placed in another foster home. The options are limited, however, for parolee foster kids. No one wants a criminal in their home, even if you were blackmailed into it."

Kyle let out a caustic laugh. "Not many people want a sixteen year old boy anyways. I know the system. Everyone wants the babies, the little kids." His cynical tone told Horatio of a childhood long gone, and it pained him to hear it.

"Well, Kyle. If you're interested…I can talk to the judge. I can apply for custody of you, if you'd like. I know I haven't been there for you, but I'd like to try. I owe it to you." Horatio gazed steadily at his son, trying to gauge the reaction.

Instead, Kyle schooled his face and glanced down. "That's fine. That'd be uh…fine. Whatever." Kyle hoped he'd sound indifferent. No use in getting attached. It was all a dream. It'd be over soon. Besides, he wasn't too sure how he felt about this guy. And since when did he act vulnerable?

Kyle, in the instant, resumed his tough guy attitude. "Are we done here, Lieutenant?" He tried not to notice as Horatio's face fell. He looked disappointed, but met Kyle's gaze as calmly as ever.

"Yes Kyle, we're done." He nodded to an officer. "Take him."

As Horatio exited with the Miami Dade uniform, he was lost in thought. The officer looked over at his L.T. "Sir, you had another half hour left yet."

Horatio slipped on his sunglasses as they stepped outside. Straightening his shoulders, he turned to the uniform. "Officer sometimes, it's better to stop…while you're still ahead."

* * *

As Horatio drove back to his lab, he called a familiar source of support.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh…meet me for lunch? I'll come pick you up in ten." He stated, slipping into the regular routine.

"Well, I've processed all the bullets from the first scene, but I still need to run comparisons on the striations…maybe I'll just work through lunch. I really need to get this done," she said.

"Calleigh, remember how we talked about not being such work-a-holics? This is how it happens. You don't work through lunch. You eat!" Horatio said, a smile forming on his lips. "We're working on this…together." At the word together, his tone softened and adopted a near-pleading lilt.

Calleigh sighed. He was right, of course. He's Horatio, no wonder. And Lord have mercy but she loved to make him happy. "Alright, if my LT insists. Meet ya outside!"

As they settled into the outdoor patio chairs that adorned their favorite restaurant, Calleigh picked up on his unsettled vibe.

"Horatio," she began, purposely drawling the "ratio", "How was Kyle today?"

Horatio sighed. Calleigh guessed it immediately. Hole in one. "He was fine. I asked him about living with me…us. Well, he doesn't exactly know there's an _us_ ." He looked apologetic. "I wanted to tell him, but he just shut down after awhile. He got that far-away look and I knew I'd lost his interest for the day. I'm sorry…I meant to."

"That's fine Horatio. Take your time. It's not like the lab knows either, and they should probably know first. They deserve it." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Sorry, I didn't mean that to sound like Kyle doesn't deserve to know. Of course he does. But the team doesn't even know we dated!"

Horatio smiled genuinely. "That's quite fine ma'am. I understood. Maybe we can finally have them over for dinner this week, break the news?"

Calleigh laughed sweetly. "Horatio, I think they might get suspicious when they drive up to the house and see "The Caines" painted on the mailbox!"

"Yes, well. We assumed, being the _crime scene investigators_ that they are, they'd have figured out we were in a relationship…and look where that got us. Nowhere!" he joked.

Sharing laughter in the Miami sunshine with Calleigh Caine was the closest Horatio had ever felt to perfection.

UP Next: Horatio appeals to the judge; Calleigh and Horatio break some news to an unsuspecting CSI team!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so I decided to add a scene between the "up next" I'd promised at the end of last chapter. Sorry!

Calleigh walked down the sun-filled hallway of CSI, feeling light and happy. Naturally, she was a morning person.

"Morning, Calleigh!" Alexx Woods, M.E. called out.

"Oh hi Alexx! How are you today?" she responded.

As Alexx began a reply, her focus suddenly shifted as the morning sun glinted off something on Calleigh's ring finger. Two somethings; two rings to be exact.

"Calleigh, what are those rings doing on that special finger? You have something to tell me, baby girl!" Alexx exclaimed.

"Alexx, what are you…oh my Lord!" Calleigh suddenly realized her mistake. Usually she slipped her rings off on the way to work, and put them back on after. Today though, Horatio was being devilish and felt like driving to work together. Thus, she'd been too distracted by her husband to remember to remove the…evidence.

Calleigh sighed. "Come on Alexx, let's get to the morgue. At least I know they won't spill the secret."

Morgue; CSI HQ

Calleigh gave Alexx a sheepish grin. Alexx was unenthused. "Alright girl, spill. How long have you two been married?"

"What? You don't even know who…" Calleigh said, confused.

"Sweetie, of course I know it's Horatio. You two have eyes for no one else, and you've been grinning like cats for awhile now. How long?"

Calleigh smiled nervously. "Um, we've been married for two months…and together for a year and a half." Suddenly her nerves took hold and she rushed on. "It's not that we didn't want you to know, it's just…you know how it would look! A female CSI, second-in-command sleeping with her L.T! We just figured we'd wait till after we got married before making it public. That way, Stetler and his precious IAB couldn't do anything," Calleigh finished, her eyes dropping to her lap.

"Calleigh, you know the team wouldn't think that about you. You're their darling. 'Course, I understand your reasoning about Stetler. Bet that drove Horatio up the wall, huh?"

Calleigh laughed lightly. "You have no idea. He came so close to quitting, but I wouldn't let him."

"Well, that Stetler is too big for his britches. Come here baby, lemme hug you!"

As the women embraced, Alexx laughed. "I can't believe it took you two this long. I'm just so happy!"

Calleigh pulled back and smiled at her friend. "I really did want to tell you Alexx, but no one means no one. Yelina doesn't even know. Well, she pieced it together that we were living together pretty quickly. Private investigator, you know."

"Which brings me to my next point…how did a team full of CSI's not figure this out? Sounds like I was closest to knowing, and I was still shooting in the dark!"

Calleigh shook her head. "I have no idea! But we're having everyone over for dinner Friday night. Promise you won't say anything until then?"

"You have my word baby. Anyways, Horatio practically radiates contentment these days. You two must be so happy!"

Here Calleigh paused. "Well, once we get this whole Kyle deal more settled, he'll be content. The guilt is killing him. There's nothing he could have done, but still he blames himself for not being there!"

Alexx gave Calleigh a knowing look. "Calleigh, you know Horatio better than any of us, but I've worked with the man for fifteen years. He is the most duty-bound man of integrity I have ever met. You just keep reminding him of everything he's done right. This too shall pass."

Calleigh sighed. "I'm tryin' Alexx, but you know how he gets." Here she brightened. "He's filling out the paperwork with social services this morning to get custody of Kyle. And Monday he's got a hearing with the judge from Kyle's case. Horatio's never been one to pull rank, but he's going to ask that Kyle be reassigned to house arrest as a favor. That'll do them both good."

Alexx nodded understandingly. "Does it ever occur to you the irony that Horatio-world's best candidate for fatherhood- finally has a son and he's already in the system?"

"Every hour of every day, Alexx," she replied sadly.

Alexx pulled her forward into another hug. "My baby girl married to Horatio Caine! Finally! That man deserves some happiness. And I'll bet you make him _mighty_ happy!" she finished, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Calleigh simply laughed.

* * *

That day around noon, Calleigh was enjoying a salad in the break room when Eric walked in with a purpose and sat in the chair across from Calleigh.

"Hey Eric, need somethin'?"

The young man leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. "Calleigh, I'm gonna go talk to H's son in prison this afternoon."

Calleigh was caught off guard. "What? Why?"

"Because, I think this whole thing…it's making H feel guilty. I want to make sure Kyle treats H with respect, seeing as H is kind of saving the kid's ass. He'd better realize he's damn lucky to have H as a father, " Eric finished passionately.

Calleigh looked at Eric, who was practically a son in Horatio's eyes. She found herself nearly feeling emotional as she took in the CSI, who wanted nothing more than his beloved "H" to be given his due.

"Alright Eric, but I'm coming. Kyle's got a bit of a temper, and we don't need you jumpin' him."

Eric didn't ask how she knew about Kyle's temper, or why she used "we" instead of "I". He was already focused on Kyle.


	4. Chapter 4

The Long-Delayed Chapter Four

Calleigh tried not to stare as a Horatio Caine standin, albeit much younger, entered the room. She forced herself to steady her voice. "Kyle Harmon?" she asked, not bothering to wait for a response, "I'm CSI Duquesne and this is CSI Delko."

"Yeah, I remember. You here to set me up for something else I didn't do?"

Calleigh's eyes flashed but she kept her cool.

"No, we're here because Lieutenant Caine couldn't come. He was called to testify in court."

If Eric was surprised by her stretch of the truth, he didn't show it. "You're going to court next week, Kyle. We're just going to help you out so you know what to expect."

"What's this, a favor because of my father?"

Eric nearly rolled his eyes. "Something like that."

Kyle was angry. "I know what to expect! Court is nothing but a disappointment."

Calleigh realized he was speaking from experience. First being passed from foster home to foster home, then being charged as an adult for a crime he was blackmailed into committing. She felt a bit sympathetic.

"And why do I need to go to court again anyways?"

"Lieutenant Caine is pulling strings for you, Kyle. He's going to try to get you sentenced to house arrest rather than your remaining four months in prison. I believe Lieutenant Caine already spoke to you about this?" Calleigh confirmed.

Eric was slightly surprised that Calleigh knew what exactly Horatio had been telling Kyle, but he didn't say anything. They were always the closest on the team, he guessed.

"Well Horatio doesn't need to do me any favors. It doesn't matter to me."

That did it. Calleigh leaned across the cool metal table, her eyes dangerous. "Kyle, whether you accept this or not, having Lieutenant Caine go to bat for you is monumental. He does not play politics, he hates courts, he does not ask for favors and he sure as hell doesn't pull rank often. That man, however, is so honorable that he's going to go to court and pretty much beg for your release."

She leaned even closer, her eyes never wavering. Kyle looked at his lap. "If you think he avoided you or kept you out of his life on purpose, you're not just gravely mistaken, you're delusional. A man with that level of integrity doesn't abandon his duties or avoid commitments and that damn sure begins with his family."

Eric sat back and held back laughter while simultaneously bursting with pride. Leave it to Calleigh Duquesne to eloquently say everything Kyle needed to hear. And judging by the look on his face, Kyle was not acquainted with southern spitfire. Calleigh pressed on.

"You owe him your gratitude. All he's trying to do is help you."

Eric nodded as he purposely interrupted "And for what's it worth, Kyle, I doubt H would put you into foster care again. Do you have any questions about court? Horatio will testify; I'm not even sure you'll need to come. Usually they'll have the prison psychologist testity, and that's it for juveniles. If it all goes well, you'll be out of here soon enough."

"No, I understand I guess. Are we done?"

Calleigh replied, "Yes Kyle, we're done."

In a brief moment of childlike innocence, Kyle turned to Calleigh and smiled. "Hey…um. Uh, tell him thanks for me, ok?"

She smiled. "I sure will Kyle. See you soon."

Eric stared at Calleigh. "Where did all that come from, Cal? And you were worried about ME?"

"Oh Lord, I'm not even sure. I just snapped. Horatio deserves family, and this kid had better respect him. That's all. I really didn't intend to say all that…!"

So sorry for the month-long delay and all that. Trying to balance school + horse + free time is rough sometimes. I do have it all written through chapter eight though, so it's just a matter of posting/editing now. Hope you're still enjoying it?


	5. Chapter 5

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's me. Do you have a minute? I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"About Kyle?"

"How on earth did you know?"

"An officer at the prison contacted me when you and Delko paid him a visit. I asked several people to…notice Kyle, including any vistors."

"Oh. Horatio, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Eric just sort of sprung it on me in the breakroom. Can we talk at the lab? Where are you?"

"Of course," he responded, his voice gentle again. "I'm in my office."

Calleigh swung the department Hummer into a parking space. Having dropped Eric off at a scene, she stopped to pick up lunch for two, knowing that Horatio had probably begun his blitz of paperwork without stopping for food.

"Knock, knock."

Horatio looked up and offered her a warm smile. "Hey beautiful." He casually swept his eyes over her. "Is that lunch?"

She laughed. "Better watch how you greet me, Lieutenant. People might catch on." After closing the door, she began unloading her Mexican food selections onto his desk. Once Horatio had a sizable bite in his mouth, Calleigh began.

"So Eric approached me in the break room and informed me that he was going to talk to Kyle. He wanted to make sure Kyle understood how lucky he is to have you, which I agree with. But Eric hero-worships you, Horatio. I didn't want him to do anything he'd regret, or say anything he'd regret. So I went with him."

Horatio stared at her, trying to read her.

"And maybe I'm a little curious too," she admitted. After all, this was her husband's child with another woman. What wife would not be interested? " But anyways, Eric was very well-behaved." Horatio smiled. "That's good."

Calleigh paused. "I did lose my temper some though." His eyebrows raised as he fought to hide a smile.

"How much?"

"Not anything to be concerned about. I just told him how lucky he is to have you, and how you don't pull rank or ask for favors at all, so your appeal to the court is a big deal. He might have caught on that Eric's not the only CSI who thinks highly of you."

Horatio grinned. "Well, I hope you think highly of me. Those vows meant something to me."

Calleigh smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. She took pride in being the sole witness to Horatio Caine's romantic side. Those vows meant a lot to her too. "Mhhm, Mexican food."

"Oh, right." He murmured as he pulled away. "So what are your plans for Friday night's big reveal?"

Suddenly the blonde bombshell's eyes lit up. "Well, I was thinkin' we could use Alexx to play along, since she already guessed. She should get some sort of prize, my Lord. No one else is even suspicious! Anyways, I just think you can answer the door and I can serve on the patio. If the mailbox and interior decorating doesn't tip them off, then I think we need some really good one liner. You know?"

Horatio didn't respond; he was too busy admiring his talkative wife's obvious excitement. This secret had been a challenge for them both. "Sorry. I agree though, one statement would be good. They should catch on quickly, though I'm starting to lose faith in them!"

* * *

Friday rolled around remarkably quickly. Calleigh cut out of work a bit early to go home and prepare. As she was leaving the lab, Ryan caught her. "Calleigh, you feeling ok?"

"Oh, yeah thanks Ryan. I'm fine, just have some errands to run."

"You're coming to Horatio's dinner tonight, right? I can't imagine why he's having us over. Though, I think it will be interesting to see how our great lone wolf lives, right?"

Calleigh laughed. "Ryan, I wouldn't miss this for the world, believe me!"

* * *

As six o' clock arrived, Horatio was putting the finishing touches on the steaks. Calleigh had dressed him in a light blue shirt (her favorite) and slacks. It seemed strange, at first, for an independent man such as himself to be dressed by a woman; but now, he took pride in wearing something-anything-to please Calleigh. How the mighty have fallen, he laughed to himself.

Alexx was the first to arrive. "Hey Horatio! Don't you look snazzy tonight, the missus pick that one out?"

Clearly the M.E. was taking pride in being the only member of the team to know.

"Very funny Alexx," Horatio said, leaning in to hug her. "And yes, she did." With that admittance, he retreated to the kitchen once more.

"Drinks on the patio sound nice, Alexx?" Calleigh asked, emerging from a back room.

"They sure do, sweetheart. You dressed that man nicely tonight."

"Thanks Alexx. You know how boys are, can't do anything for themselves." Horatio and Calleigh smirked at each other as they passed through the kitchen to the patio. Alexx sat at the patio table and took in the view. The house was typical Floridian stucco, with a Mexican tiled roof. Alexx wouldn't have pegged Horatio to be the suburban home-owning type, but here he was, leading an entirely tranquil life with a wife and a cat. The interior of the house was warmly decorated, no doubt the Duquesne influence. The outside, however, was the focal point. The patio overlooked a crystal pool, and the area was attractively lit.

As Calleigh and Alexx discussed plans to clue-in the team, Horatio answered the door and ushered in Natalia, Ryan and Eric. As the three CSIs seated themselves at the patio table, Calleigh smiled brightly. "What, were you three a package deal or somethin'?"

Eric leaned over and kissed Calleigh's cheek. "You look gorgeous, Cal."

Horatio approached the table, plates in hand. "Hey, quit hitting on my wife."

Calleigh's head whipped around to Horatio, who was looking extremely pleased with himself. She grinned in spite of herself. That had to be a pretty good one-liner.

Eric too looked to Horatio. "What, H?"

"I said, quit hitting on my wife. That's no way to treat your host, Eric." Horatio's voice remained level although his eyes were dancing.

"What, you and Calleigh…Horatio?" Ryan jumped in.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Natalia began, only to stop abruptly as Calleigh held up her ring finger. There rested her beautiful platinum setting, simple diamond piece accompanied by a simple band.

There was a deafening silence, during which Horatio chose to seat himself next to Calleigh. The identical looks of shock were priceless.

"Ummm, ok. So this is unexpected. Since when have you two been dating?" Ryan asked, the first to find his voice.

Calleigh glanced at Horatio. Some details were better left unsaid. "Quite awhile, as in more than a year. We've only been married two months, though."

"Only!" exclaimed Eric, finally contributing.

"Look, we've felt plenty guilty about this, y'all. It's just, Stetler would have had a field day, and it would have looked bad with promotions due soon. We decided to wait until after we were married, as the rules against inter-team dating only applies to, well, dating. We did have to tell the Captain though, that was Horatio's idea. Just in case it leaked, he was the first to know." Calleigh rushed through the explanation, hoping their friends weren't offended.

"So no wedding to go to?" Natalia looked mildly heartbroken.

"Sorry, we just wanted something quiet and small. It was pretty much just us and a justice of the peace."

Alexx thought it was a good time to throw in her two cents worth. "Well I'm just tickled to death about you two. You danced around each other for long enough, after all. But I'm disappointed there's no wedding to go to, like Natalia said. At least let us throw you a post-wedding party!"

Natalia perked up. "Yeah, a coming-out party!"

Calleigh exchanged a glance with Horatio. It sounded exactly like the kind of big social function they'd avoided initially by a civil ceremony. But they did owe it to their friends, right? As Calleigh continued the internal debate, Horatio quietly spoke up.

"I think…I think that would be fine."

"Well then it's settled. You let Natalia and I do the organizing, all you have to do is show up. Even Horatio can't argue with that, right?"

She grinned cheekily at the Lieutenant.

Eric piped up, his face reflective. "So all this time, this past year when you two were flirting…it wasn't just flirting, huh, H?"

Horatio raised his eyebrows at Eric.

Eric grinned. If they refused to let him in on the secret, he was going to cash in now. "Bet you two broke more than one workplace propriety rule!"

Calleigh turned several shades of red in succession.

"Eric, shut it," Natalia laughed, hitting his arm.

Ryan chose that moment to get in his own digs. "You didn't even take your beautiful new bride on a honeymoon, H? That's just wrong."

Eric cut in. "Yeah, talk about a let down."

At this, Horatio showed the first true sign of shame, ducking his head and staring intently at his lap.

"We're just gonna wait on that until we sort through this whole Kyle issue. Once we get that all settled, we'll take a proper vacation."

And under the table, Horatio's hand found Calleigh's and he gave it an appreciative squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

Until that evening, the team had generally avoided the topic of Kyle when Horatio was around. They'd each had their own theories, shared over coffee in the break room, but no one dared ask Horatio for details. He was a private man, and clearly not willing to share this part of his life anymore than necessary. Word had shot around CSI headquarters like brushfire when Valera handed him the DNA results. By now, everyone knew Horatio had a son in prison; no one missed the irony either.

While the team finished dinner and quizzed Horatio and Calleigh about their relationship, the talk eventually turned where Calleigh had suspected it would. Kyle. Didn't it always go back to him?

"So Horatio, would you mind if I asked about your son?" Natalia asked.

Horatio paused. "Not at all Miss Boa Vista. He's my son, he's not off limits." Alexx nearly rolled her eyes.

Natalia was caught off-guard. She'd been expecting to be refused. "Um, well, obviously you didn't know about him until recently?"

"No. His mother and I dated for awhile when I was doing undercover work in Pensacola. She only knew me by an alias. I thought it was serious, but she just disappeared. I had completely forgotten about her until I saw Kyle's child services file."

"What are your plans, H?" Eric asked.

Horatio inconspicuously glanced at his wife, who nodded imperceptibly. "I've filed paperwork to adopt him, and I petition the court on Monday."

"Petition?" Natalia questioned.

"To get his sentence revoked or improved," Eric explained.

"You can do that?" Ryan asked. "I mean, just disagree with the judge's decision and ask him to reconsider?"

Alexx sighed and obviously rolled her eyes. "Yes, Wolfe. It's called an appeal?"

"Still," he protested, "They're just going to take him out of prison? He did commit a felony…"

Calleigh and Eric both shot Ryan warning glances. This was treading on already thin ice.

"Yes, Mister Wolfe. That's exactly what they're going to do. And for your information, he was blackmailed into committing his felony. And that…can make all the difference."

Calleigh coughed slightly before tipping her empty iced tea glass to her lips. Horatio got the signal. "Calleigh, Alexx, may I refill your drinks?"

With that, he left the table (glasses in hand) and strode into the house, ever the gentleman.

"Ryan!" Calleigh exclaimed, as Eric, Natalia and Alexx threw daggers with their eyes.

"What?!? I just find it a bit odd that Horatio's going to pull this huge favor for a kid who's already heading down a rocky path. It's kind of a risky move."

"Watch what you say, Ryan. Did it ever occur to you how highly Horatio values family? He spends every other Saturday with his nephew, to atone for his brother's sins. And you know what? Some people are worth saving," said Calleigh. Good Lord, I've been defensive lately, she thought to herself.

As Horatio returned, tea glasses filled, Alexx turned the topic to remodeling her house. Clearly, the talk of Kyle was over.

* * *

After many well-wishes and congratulations, the team left the Caine residence. Eric could barely contain himself until the door closed. He roughly shoved Ryan.

"What the hell were you thinking, Wolfe? You don't think this is hard enough on Horatio without you questioning him?"

"Eric, calm down, sheesh. I've been out of the lab for awhile. Apparently I missed out on what a big deal this is. That's all, it's over. I learned my lesson; you don't need to bite my head off."

"Yeah, and who got you reinstated at the lab? You should be thanking him on bended knee."

With that, Eric strode off to his car and slammed the door. Ryan stood on the suburban sidewalk, silently pondering how he'd managed to make everyone so mad so quickly.

* * *

Ha, TWO chapters in ONE night! I'm on a roll! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, the encouragement is great! And poor Ryan, I didn't set out to make him the target, it just happened. I really do love him, but someone had to ask the touchy questions. Btw, to anyone who watched CSI tonight...comfort me in my depression. 


End file.
